Chaos Shrine (Final Fantasy)
/Dry Ether *65000 gil /Elixir *26000 gil /Megalixir *Protect Ring *Sasuke's Blade *Protect Cloak *Masamune |enemies= Outside: *Black Widow *Crazy Horse *Gigas Worm *Goblin Guard *Goblin *Skeleton Present: *Black Widow *Ghoul *Gigas Worm *Goblin *Goblin Guard *Skeleton *Warg Wolf *Werewolf *Wolf *Zombie *Garland (boss) Past: *Various enemies and bosses |quests=Various }} The Chaos Shrine also known as the Temple of Fiends in the NES and Temple of Chaos in the PlayStation port, is a location in the original Final Fantasy, and is in ruins at the time of the game. It is located at the center of the archipelago in which Final Fantasy takes place. The shrine also features a Dark Crystal in Garland's chamber. Story The Chaos Shrine was a ancient temple used as a hideout for the evil knight Garland. The Warriors of Light head towards the Chaos Shrine to find Garland, who holds Princess Sarah hostage. They defeat Garland, but fail to realize he was resurrected by the Four Fiends and transported into the past. Later, after all four elemental crystals are lit, the Warriors of Light learn they must travel to the past at the Chaos Shrine. The crystals empower the Dark Crystal within the shrine and open a time warp, with which the warriors travel 2000 years back to a point in time when the temple is intact. After traversing it and defeating the Four Fiends for a second time, they locate Garland and defeat the Dark Lord Chaos, ending the time loop. Items |width="50%" valign="top"| 2000 years past |} Enemies Outside the Chaos Shrine (3,3) (4,3) * Goblin x3-5 * Skeleton x2-4 * Goblin x1-3 * Black Widow x1-2 * Crazy Horse x1 * Gigas Worm x1-2 * Goblin Guard x0-4, Goblin x3-6 * Crazy Horse x2-4 Present Time * Skeleton x2-4 * Black Widow x1-2 * Ghoul x1 * Zombie x2-4 * Wolf x4-6, Warg Wolf x0-1 * Gigas Worm x1-2 * Warg Wolf x0-2, Goblin Guard x1-3, Wolf x0-2, Goblin x0-2 * Werewolf x0-2, Goblin Guard x2-5 * Garland (Boss) 2000 years past Musical themes The background music for the Chaos Shrine is called "Chaos Shrine". The background music for the Chaos Shrine of the Past is known as "Sunken Shrine", and is an arrangement of the former. Other appearances Final Fantasy Tactics The Shrine of Chaos was mentioned as one of the wonders. Dissidia Final Fantasy The Old Chaos Shrine is the representative arena of Final Fantasy. It is here that Tidus begins his storyline, Terra loses control of her power and attacks Onion Knight, and Bartz spies on several antagonists. Squall and Zidane confront Ultimecia and Kuja here as well, and the Warrior of Light fights Garland at the end of his storyline. At the end of Shade Impulse, the heroes gather at the Shrine to battle Garland, and then open the portal to Chaos's realm, Edge of Madness. Until the Warrior of Light faces Garland, all storyline sequences that take place at the Chaos Shrine happen on the roof or in the side passages, and not actually inside the shrine itself. The Chaos Shrine is a straightforward arena with a large central room lined with destructible pillars dominated by a ramp leading from the doors of the shrine to a throne against the opposite wall (which can be destroyed with a Wall Rush). Portraits of the Four Fiends can be seen in the corners of the room. In addition to fighting in the shrine itself, players can also fight on the roof, which is almost entirely open with a handful of destructible pillars and statues. A portal to Chaos's realm can be seen in the sky. If a character is knocked into it by a powerful attack, the shrine's roof can be destroyed, resulting in the arena becoming almost entirely open and destructible rubble falling into the arena's main chamber. The shrine's Ω form causes the Bravery of both characters to decrease by a set percentage every few seconds, and the Bravery deducted is added to the Bravery pool. The Blackcrystal Sliver is the battlegen item obtained through stage destruction in this area. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy The Old Chaos Shrine returns, serving as the sight of a battle between Lightning and Kain, after which Lightning confronts Garland and Exdeath. Ruins of the Chaos Shrine can be found World B, at the Cornelia Plains. In some storylines a moogle operates a shop here. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy The multiplayer mode is known as Chaos Shrine. It supports four players. The location itself is featured in Music Sequences, including the "Opening Theme" Event Music Sequence and the " Underwater Temple" Field Music Sequence, as well as any Battle Music Sequence in which the player faces Chaos during a Dark Note. The location is also used as the background for the battle with Chaos upon collecting 10,000 Rhythmia, the only time it is guaranteed to be used in BMS. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call The Chaos Shrine returns, the location appearing as the BMS for Last Battle from the 16-bit ports, while the mode itself has been succeeded by Quest Medley. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade FFAB Chaos Shrine Past FFI.png|Chaos Shrine Past (Normal). FFAB Chaos Shrine FFI Special.png|Chaos Shrine (Special). FFAB Chaos Shrine DFF Special.png|Chaos Shrine (Special). Final Fantasy Record Keeper Chaos Shrine Chaos Shrine is unlocked by completing Phantom Train in the Final Fantasy VI realm. Completion of this dungeon unlocks Western Keep in the Final Fantasy I realm. ;Classic Rewards ;Elite Rewards Chaos Shrine of Yore, Part 1 Chaos Shrine of Yore, Part 1 is unlocked by completing Thunder Plains in the Final Fantasy X realm. Completion of this dungeon unlocks Chaos Shrine of Yore, Part 2 in the Final Fantasy I realm. ;Classic Rewards ;Elite Rewards Chaos Shrine of Yore, Part 2 Chaos Shrine of Yore, Part 2 is unlocked by completing Chaos Shrine of Yore, Part 1 in the Final Fantasy I realm. Completion of this dungeon is required to unlock Sealed Cave in the Final Fantasy IV realm. ;Classic Rewards ;Elite Rewards Non-''Final Fantasy'' guest appearances Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Mobile The Chaos Shrine is present in this crossover title as a stage. Gallery FF NES - Chaos Shrine First Floor.gif|Chaos Shrine's ground floor (NES). FF NES - Chaos Shrine of the Past First Floor.gif|Chaos Shrine of the Past's ground floor (NES). FF NES - Chaos Shrine of the Past Second Floor.gif|Chaos Shrine of the Past's second floor (NES). FF NES - Chaos Shrine of the Past Third Floor.gif|Chaos Shrine of the Past's third floor (NES). FF NES - Chaos Shrine of the Past B1.gif|Chaos Shrine of the Past's B1 (NES). FF NES - Chaos Shrine of the Past B2.gif|Chaos Shrine of the Past's B2 (NES). FF NES - Chaos Shrine of the Past B3.gif|Chaos Shrine of the Past's B3 (NES). FF NES - Chaos Shrine of the Past B4.gif|Chaos Shrine of the Past's B4 (NES). FF NES - Chaos Shrine of the Past B5.gif|Chaos Shrine of the Past's B5 (NES). Fiendtempleoverworld.PNG|Chaos Shrine on the World Map (NES). TempleofFiends.PNG|The Temple of Fiends' battle background (NES). Chaos Shrine World Map PS.png|Chaos Shrine on the World Map (PS). Chaos Shrine PS.png|Chaos Shrine (PS). Chaos Shrine Past PS.png|Chaos Shrine of the Past (PS). FFI_Chaos_Shrine_GBA.png|The Chaos Shrine (GBA). FFI_Chaos_Shrine_WM_GBA.png|Chaos Shrine on the World Map (GBA). FF Chaos Shrine Past GBA.png|Chaos Shrine of the Past (GBA). Chaos shrine concept art.png|''Dissidia'' concept art. Lich port-dissidia.jpg|Lich's portrait in the Old Chaos Shrine in Dissidia. Marilith port-dissidia.jpg|Marilith's portrait in the Old Chaos Shrine in Dissidia. Kraken port-dissidia.jpg|Kraken's portrait in the Old Chaos Shrine in Dissidia. Tiamat port-dissidia.jpg|Tiamat's portrait in the Old Chaos Shrine in Dissidia. D012 Chaos Shrine.png|The ruins of the Chaos Shrine in World B in Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. Temple of Chaos Brigade.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade. FFRK Chaos Shrine JP FFI.png|The Japanese dungeon image for ''Chaos Shrine in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFRK Chaos Shrine of Yore, Part 1 JP FFI.png|Japanese image for Chaos Shrine of Yore, Part 1 in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFRK Chaos Shrine of Yore, Part 2 JP FFI.png|Japanese image for Chaos Shrine of Yore, Part 2 in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. Etymology Trivia * The Chaos Shrine is one of the few locations in the game to be renamed in the English as well as the Japanese versions. It was originally known as "Kaosu no Shinden" (Temple of Chaos, or Chaos's Temple), whereas the remakes simplify the name to "Kaosushinden" (the Chaos Temple). * The door to the center chamber will be locked until the player speaks with the King of Cornelia. * The floor that Chaos appears is shaped like a hexagram (a triangle in the NES version) inside a circle, possibly representing the Seal of Solomon. Category:Final Fantasy locations Fiends Category:Dissidia Final Fantasy Arenas Category:Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Arenas Category:Final Dungeons de:Chaos-Tempel es:Templo del Caos fi:Chaos Shrine it:Santuario del caos ru:Храм Хаоса